


Seven Minutes in Heaven With Iwa-Chan!

by VanillaMoose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Make Out Session, Making Out, Party, Seijoh - Freeform, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Volleyball, aoba johsai, iwaoi - Freeform, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaMoose/pseuds/VanillaMoose
Summary: Oikawa cant help thinking how innocent and nerdy Iwaizumi can be sometimes when he has to explain what seven minutes in heaven is… When they’ve both been shoved into a closet to play it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I have never attempted fanfiction before so here it goes! IWAOI!

Tooru caught himself before he could sigh as Matsu twisted his wrist to send the empty Coca Cola bottle in a frantic spin again. To the disappointment of all the girls present at the party, the bottle hadn’t pointed and paired Tooru up with anyone in the game of Seven Minutes in Heaven yet. Oikawa was hugging one leg against his chest, his cheek resting on his knee as he played through the millions of snapchat stories, paying no attention to the game. He smiled as he opened up a picture from Makki, the host of the party along side Matsu, who had taken a picture of Oikawa and a sleeping Hajime on the couch behind him. He’d added “Basically first base” to the photo along with scribbly red hearts around both of the third-year’s heads. Oikawa stole a quick glance behind him. Iwaizumi’s hair stuck out at every angle possible and half of his face was squashed against a pillow. Oikawa moved his gaze back to the game before his cheeks could turn pink.

_Iwaizumi is the goofiest dork alive…_ Tooru thought to himself _… even when he’s sleeping._

Tooru laughed to himself as he thought about all the times he had been doing something with Hajime only to get swarmed by some of Oikawa’s fans, and Iwaizumi simply putting on an expression that said ‘Why him?’. It was a pretty valid question really, although Tooru always teased Iwaizumi because he couldn’t get any girls, Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi was pretty muscular and wasn’t exactly ‘unattractive’…

Matsu’s voice pulled Oikawa out of his thoughts.

“Your turn Oikawa!” he said with a slight smirk on his face.

There was a buzz of hushed excitement from all the girls who only wanted to play the game on the small chance they might get to kiss Oikawa. Oikawa spun the bottle, his breathing getting louder as the plastic bottle passed everyone in the circle many times. The bottle didn't spin for very long. The bottle slowed down remarkably and Oikawa’s heart pounded in anticipation.

_Who am I going to have to turn down and then stand awkwardly with for seven minutes in a dark room?_ He thought sarcastically.

The bottle halted at the end of its spin. The bottle neck pointed at Tooru’s knee. There was a single choke of laughter from Makki. The girls shoulders slumped in disappointment.

Oikawa smiled innocently.“Guess I’ll just have to kiss myself.”

“WAIT HOLD UP! JUDGE MATSU IS HERE!!” Matsu screamed from the opposite side of the room.

He almost fell over multiple people as he awkwardly pushed himself into the circle of cross-legged players. Matsu pretended to inspect the bottle for a moment before drawing a line past Oikawa’s knee. The line he drew went up the couch and he pointed at Iwaizumi’s sleeping form. Before Tooru could react Makki had already started dragging Oikawa off the floor and towards “heaven” - a dark closet that was too small for two people.

“Yes, yes, this is what the bottle has decided.” Makki babbled in agreement, nodding rapidly the whole time he spoke.

Oikawa’s half-hearted protests were cut off as Makki threw him in the tiny closet. As Iwaizumi tried to wake himself up faster his complaints were loud and slightly incoherent, but he was ignored. Iwaizumi stumbled into the closet after being shoved by Matsu and then the doors were shut and the two third-years were concealed in darkness. Hajime rubbed at his eyes as the rest of the party hushed each other outside to listen to the conversation. Oikawa’s eyes were wide as he stood with his childhood friend, only inches apart. He could tell that Hajime was caught in between sleep and consciousness. He rubbed at his eyes as he tried to form sentences with grunts of tiredness. Tooru only understood one phrase.

“Why am I shoved in a closet with you shittykawa…” he mumbled.

Tooru sighed, doesn’t matter if he’s tired now or breathless after practice… he always has enough breath to call him shittykawa, it was basically his name now.

“Seven minutes in heaven.” Oikawa replied bluntly, hoping that he sounded neutral about being semi-forced to make out with his best friend.

“What’s… that.”

Oikawa jolted. There were muffled snickers from outside. _How does he not know this game? How nerdy can you be Iwaizumi?_ Then realisation washed over Tooru’s body. _Am I going to have to explain the whole concept to him… while we are supposed to be playing the game? How do you tell someone they are supposed to be kissing you right now? And he just woke up too!_

“W-well…” Tooru started “Seven minutes in heaven is a game where you spin a bottle and whoever it lands on you have to…” Oikawa flinched at his own words, this was so awkward. “… make out… with them.”

There was silence. Tooru could feel Hajime glaring at him through the darkness.

“You did this on purpose.” Iwaizumi grunted.

Howls of laughter erupted from outside. Oikawa blushed

“I did not Iwa-chan! I spun the bottle and it landed on me and then Matsu drew a line around me and up to where you were sleeping so blame him!”

“Don’t try and blame me Oikawa after you insisted that I should wake up the sleeping Iwaizumi just so you’d have an excuse to kiss him.” Matsu laughed.

“Don’t worry Iwaizumi there’s only abut 3 minutes… I pray for you.” Makki called.

Oikawa knew that if tried to argue that Matsu was lying it was going to be completely pointless in the end.

“Most people just stand around awkwardly for seven minutes though.” Tooru muttered.

“I was going to say…” He smiled mockingly at Tooru through the darkness “What if you got paired with a really annoying person.”

“So mean Iwa-chan.”

Silence hung over the boys awkwardly. The music outside was turned up as Makki and Matsu’s way of saying that they weren’t listening anymore. Hajime had completely snapped out of his tired haze now and tried to understand the situation he had been put in. He currently had his back pressed against one of the closets walls but he was still somehow only a few inches from Tooru. The darkness and closeness made it extremely intimate as well as he was expected to be kissing Tooru right now. His heart hammered in his throat as they continued to stand in the dark, Hajime felt like he was being suffocated by everything possible. This was the strangest situation to wake up in, though not an unpleasant one if he actually got to kiss Tooru. Hajime had been painfully aware of his feelings for Oikawa for a long time, it frustrated him more than anything. As the awkward silence became more and more unbearable Iwaizumi could only think about how well Tooru was handling this. _You are expected to make out with your best friend right now… you should be a little more nervous shittykawa. Do you know how gay this situation is and you’re just standing there like I’m not 3 inches away from accidentally kissing you._ Iwaizumi heart thumped loudly as the continued to stand in silence. Iwaizumi sighed quietly. _There’s no way a guy who surrounds himself with girls is gay_ he tried to tell himself. Hajime hated the awkward tension that hung over them. He contemplated on what he could possibly talk about to let the awkwardness between them. Finally Iwaizumi broke the silence.

“So if you’ve been playing this the whole time - how many people have you kissed?”

“No need to be jealous Iwa-chan, I’ve only been shoved in here with you so far.” Oikawa stated in a playful tone.

Iwaizumi flinched at the jealousy comment even though it was just a joke. Before Iwaizumi could dwell on the comment any longer Tooru spoke again.

“You haven’t had your first kiss have you, Iwa-chan?”

“No.”

“What a nerd, well you would be blessed if I was your first kiss.” Oikawa joked. Oikawa could tell Hajime had rolled his eyes at that remark. Tooru laughed softly.

The party continued outside the closet but it felt like time was standing still for the two third-years. Oikawa really did want to kiss Hajime, even if it was only once. Tooru decided to at least try to initiate something between them. Hajime’s breathing and heartbeat stopped for a split second at Tooru’s touch, his upper arm was resting on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and his hand was lightly running through his hair.

“How does your hair do this Iwa-chan? Does gravity even apply to it?” He said quietly, trying to mask his breathing which was only getting shakier.

Hajime laughed, ignoring his question.

“Well what about you?” Hajime said reaching for Tooru’s hair.

His fingers slipped between the strands of hair before he pushed it all in the opposite direction, altering Oikawa’s hairstyle from his usual one to a completely scruffy, bed-head look.

“I’m hideous now Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed.

“As if you believe that.” Iwaizumi laughed.

Tooru became aware that Iwaizumi hadn’t actually removed his hand from his hair. His heart sped up. The boys faces were inches from each other. The heavy bass of the song outside seemed to give the closet a pulse. Without thinking Hajime dropped his hand to Oikawa’s neck. Before Iwaizumi had fully realised what he’d done Tooru closed the little space they had between them. Oikawa could feel all the tension in Iwaizumi’s muscles disappeared immediately as he pressed their lips together. Oikawa had no time to think about the fact that he was in fact kissing Iwaizumi his childhood friend and crush or think about what would happen if Makki or Matsu opened the doors right now, he could only think about how incredibly soft Iwaizumi’s lips were as they held their kiss. The boys withdrew from their kiss, their faces were still so close they could feel the others breath on their cheek. They kept their half-lidded eyes to the floor. Iwaizumi’s hand was still on Oikawa’s neck. It was only a few brief seconds before Oikawa moved in for another kiss. Iwaizumi was pinned against the wall of the closet as Oikawa kissed him harder than before. Iwaizumi ran his free hand through Tooru’s soft hair. Oikawa felt a stab of pleasant pain from the back of his head as Hajime pulled his hair.

_You sure are a bit of a turn on Mr. I’ve-Never-Kissed-Anyone-Before_ Tooru thought to himself.

Tooru moved his hands to Iwaizumi’s hips as he pinned their bodies to the wall. Blush burned on both boys cheeks as they kissed more and more. The boys were completely entangled together and the closet seemed to be getting stuffier, but neither of the third-years cared too much. Hajime’s body was completely on fire as Tooru slipped his tongue into his mouth, Hajime responded and copied Tooru’s movements with his own tongue. Suddenly both boys froze as the music cut off and a unified chant roared from outside.

“5… 4… 3..”

The moment’s heat had seemed to vaporise in an instant as the rest of the part counted down the seconds Hajime and Tooru had left in the game. Iwaizumi’s face burned and he looked at the ground, refusing to meet Tooru’s chocolate brown eyes. Tooru gave Iwaizumi’s hand a reassuring squeeze, promising Iwaizumi that there was definitely a ‘next time’.

“2… 1…”

Tooru let go of Iwaizumi’s hand and the doors ripped open, splashing the boys with bright light. The third years stepped out, reconnecting with the party. Matsu smirked as he observed Tooru’s scruffy hair and the redness of both their faces. The music resumed and Matsu smiled mischievously as he spoke loud enough for only the Tooru and Hajime to hear.

“I guess it was a good thing I changed it from Seven-Minutes-in-Heaven to Fifteen-Minutes-in-Heaven half way through.”


End file.
